Pumpkin Pie
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Title taken as it's the FictionAlley ship name for Harry/Hermione. A collection for the 5 Drabbles Competition and Stratified Agate Competition on HPFC. Currently: 5. It's their ten year anniversary. [5/5]
1. Alone

**Title:** Alone  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 293  
 **Summary:** Hermione feels alone.  
 **Notes:**

 **The 5 Drabbles Competition:** Prompt Used - Object: Icicle

 **Stratified Agate Competition:** Level V - Prompt Used - "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne

 **Ultimate OTP Competition II:** Prompt Used - Object: a bottle of wine

 **356 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used – Date

* * *

 _You're not alone_

 _Together we stand_

 _I'll be by your side_

 _You know I'll take your hand_

 _When it gets cold_

~ "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne

* * *

Hermione's body shook as she fingered the icicle with gloved fingers. The cold helped take her mind of everything that bothered her, but the relief was only temporary. Her mum and dad were happy in Australia, and she missed them terribly.

She knew it was her choice to send them there without their memories; she didn't even ask them if they were okay with going. It was a unilateral decision, and she didn't take into consideration her parents' desires. And now that they had their memories back, they had decided to stay without thinking about Hermione's desires. She deserved it of course but it didn't lessen the feeling of missing them any.

The date flashed through her mind, mocking her. It was her birthday, and it was making her miss her parents even more. They couldn't get away from Australia to come for her birthday, and she was needed here for the reconstruction of the wizarding world.

With a sigh, her eyes drifted closed and she spun in her spot and with a crack, she disappeared. She opened her eyes when the feeling of being squeezed through a tube ended, and she saw Harry waiting with a bottle of wine.

"Happy birthday, Hermione," he whispered, opening the bottle and pouring two glasses.

Hermione's heart pounded. Suddenly, she felt inexplicitly warmer. Maybe she wasn't so alone, not when she had Harry.

"Thanks, Harry." She took the glass, and for the first time since she came back from Australia, she felt somewhat at peace. "Thank you," she emphasized and met Harry's eyes with her own.

"I love you," he whispered, as if it was a secret between just the two of them.

"I love you, too." Her birthday dinner wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Mesmerized

**Title:** Mesmerized  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 196  
 **Summary:** Harry is mesmerized by Hermione.  
 **Notes:**

 **The 5 Drabbles Competition:** Prompt Used - Color: Ice Blue

 **Stratified Agate Competition:** Level V - Prompt Used - "Every Breath You Take" by The Police

 **Ultimate OTP Competition II:** Prompt Used - Color: Black

 **356 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used – Float

* * *

 _Oh can't you see_

 _You belong to me?_

 _How my poor heart aches with every step you take_

~ "Every Breath You Take" by The Police

* * *

Harry gazed in awe as Hermione seemed to float down the stairs. Her long ice blue gown was offset beautifully by the black sash that was tied around her waist. In comparison to the cool color of her gown, her brown eyes seemed to irrevocably warm when they landed on Harry.

"You're absolutely stunning," he breathed, his breath almost completely taken by the sight of her. She reminded him of one of those angels, so ethereal and pure.

As she placed her delicate hand into his, he closed his grasp and gently pulled her from the last step, wondering if she understood the hidden meaning.

 _Do you belong to me?_

The slight nod and twinkling eyes assured him that she understood and accepted. She might not like men who believed that had ownership of women, but she knew he didn't mean anything negative by the silent question.

His heart thought it would burst when she wrapped her arms around his and they walked out of Potter Manor together. He knew he would never get tired of her holding onto him like that. She was his everything, and she always would be. Until death do they part.


	3. Caught Up in You

**Title:** Caught Up in You  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 345  
 **Summary:** Hermione caught Harry's heart at the age of eleven.  
 **Notes:**

 **The 5 Drabbles Competition:** Prompt Used - Action: Frowning

 **Stratified Agate Competition:** Level V - Prompt Used - "Caught Up in You" by .38 Special

 **Ultimate OTP Competition II:** Prompt Used - Spell: Wingardium Leviosa

 **356 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used – Pleasant

* * *

 _So caught up in you_

 _Little Girl_

 _That I never wanna get myself free_

 _And, baby it's true_

 _You're the one_

 _Who caught me, baby you taught me_

 _How good it could be_

~ "Caught Up in You" by .38 Special

* * *

Harry watched, completely enchanted by Hermione, as she flawlessly performed the Levitation Charm. "Wingardium Leviosa," she calmly stated, moving her wand in the correct manner.

Ron frowned and belligerently crossed his arms, not seeming all that impressed by her knowledge.

Hermione wore a pleasant smile on her face when she succeeded. "I can help you if you'd like," Hermione offered, pushing a strand of curly hair out of her eyes.

Harry didn't realize it at the time, but that was the moment that she forever caught his heart.

!

He held her hands as they gazed into their eyes. In front of all of their friends and family, he spoke the words that would help forever tie them together.

"Something about you was always special. Even when we were eleven, I knew we'd be together forever. Of course, at the time, I thought it was only as friends. It wasn't until I was 14, when you were my date to the Yule Ball, that I realized how much I cared about you. No one was more important to me than you. Everything I felt was wrapped up in you. I was completely caught up in you, and I never wanted to be free. Every time you smiled, my heart sped up, and I was always looking for new ways to make you smile."

He paused to take a deep breath and lifted a hand to gently wipe away the stray tear from her rosy cheek.

"I knew you were the one, and I knew you'd always be the one. We've made it pass many obstacles, some that other couples wouldn't have survived, but we have, and I believe we're stronger than ever. I know nothing can tear us apart now. I love you, Hermione, and I always will."

"I love you, too," she replied.

Harry couldn't wait for the ceremony to be finished. His lips ached to touch hers. He knew this was just a formality, but he wanted the formality to be over. He wanted them to get on with the rest of their lives.


	4. Is This Love?

**Title:** Is This Love?  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 252  
 **Summary:** Harry wonders about his heart.  
 **Notes:**

 **The 5 Drabbles Competition:** Prompt Used - Object: Violin

 **Stratified Agate Competition:** Level V - Prompt Used - "Is This Love?" by Survivor

 **Ultimate OTP Competition II:** Prompt Used - Setting: A Theater

 **356 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used – Reality

* * *

 _Is this love that I'm feelin'_  
 _Is this love that's been keepin' me up all night_  
 _Is this love that I'm feelin'_  
 _Is this love_

~ "Is This Love"by Survivor

* * *

Harry held Hermione's hand as they entered the theater. They were there to see _Fiddler on the Roof_. Harry really wasn't that interested in musicals or plays, but Hermione really wanted to see it, and here they were. He really would do anything for her.

Strands of music caught his attention right before Hermione pointed to a violinist. "Isn't it beautiful?"

They had some time before they had to find their seats, so they strolled over to the young man playing the instrument, his eyes closed as he savored the notes of his violin.

Harry looked down at Hermione as she avidly watched the musician. He wondered if this was really reality. Was he finally happy? Was he actually finally _allowed_ to be happy? He was still a bit afraid to hope, but he wasn't letting that fear rule his life, not when he was able to wrap his arms around Hermione and hold her against his body.

Never knowing what real love was, he wondered if love was what he was feeling at that moment in time. He knew he enjoyed spending time with Hermione, and he definitely liked the kissing part of their relationship, but did that make what he was feeling love?

He didn't know for sure, but he'd stay with Hermione, and one day, he knew he'd understand his heart. And if Hermione had anything to do about it, Harry knew he'd decide it was love. And he knew it would be the best decision he ever made.


	5. Ten Years

**Title:** Ten Years  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 255  
 **Summary:** It's their ten year anniversary.  
 **Notes:**

 **The 5 Drabbles Competition:** Prompt Used - Song: "Lovers on the Sun" by David Guetta

 **Stratified Agate Competition:** Level V - Prompt Used - "You're Still the One" by Shania Twain

 **Ultimate OTP Competition II:** Prompt Used - Word: Elite

 **356 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used – Red

* * *

 _Let's light it up, let's light it up  
Until our hearts catch fire  
And show the world, a burning light  
They've never shined so bright_

~ "Lovers on the Sun" by David Guetta

* * *

 _You're still the one I run to_  
 _The one that I belong to_  
 _You're still the one I want for life_  
 _(You're still the one)_  
 _You're still the one that I love_  
 _The only one I dream of_  
 _You're still the one I kiss good night_

~ "You're Still the One" by Shania Twain

* * *

Harry and Hermione stared at the floating banner that was written in bright red paint.

 _Happy Tenth Anniversary!_

They smiled at each other and looked around at their guests. The elite of the wizarding world wanted to come, even foreign Ministers of Magic, but the pair kept the party strictly to friends and family. That's what they wanted when it came to celebrating their love. No phonies who only wanted photo opportunities, but people who believe in their relationship and supported it from the very beginning.

A slow song started, and holding his hand out, Harry pulled Hermione onto the dance floor. He was no longer a shy, uncertain kid when it came to dancing, and Hermione got to enjoy the fruits of her labor after years of dancing with Harry and showing him the proper steps.

He felt as if his heart caught on fire as he stared into Hermione's eyes. Her eyes were bright with love and mirth, and he had never seen them shine so bright.

They had spent ten glorious years married, and they both knew they'd spend another sixty years together. After everything they've been through, the war and basic marital problems, they still stood together. It was Harry and Hermione against the war.

Even after ten years, they were still the ones for each other. Harry and Hermione belonged to each other. They're the ones they wanted for life, the ones they loved, and the ones they kissed good night. And neither of them ever wanted that to change.


End file.
